Birthday Presents
by Kaostryker
Summary: It's Lyra's birthday and she wants to spend it with Silver. Only, he forgot to get her a present. Inspired by a fanfiction I read a while ago. Rated T to be safe.


**Author's Note: Hey everybody, I'm apologizing in advance for any typos there may be.**

Snowflakes drifted slowly to the ground, landing lightly on the last minute holiday shoppers. A teenager, by the name of Silver, was looking for a birthday present for a girl named Lyra. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting to buy her a present before her seventeenth birthday. After all, she only reminded him at least eight times last week.

"She definitely isn't gonna be happy..." he muttered before shaking his head. Why should he care? She always seemed so... perky and worried about him. _I don't need someone to look after me._ He thought, shaking his head.

"Hey! Silver!" a girl called. Silver looked over his shoulder and saw her running toward him. Lyra stopped a few feet in front of him, hands on her knees and panting. "I'm glad... I finally caught up to you!" she said cheerfully after regaining her breath. Silver scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I thought you'd be at your house, having a party." his brain went into overdrive. He needed to get her a present. He couldn't do that while she was with him. And when she found him, she wouldn't leave him alone until something came up for her.

"Yeah... there is a party. You know Ethan though. He acts like my brother." she chuckled nervously. Silver hid a smirk. Lyra jumped when her PokéGear chirped at her. She glanced at the screen and paled. "Well, Ethan's calling me. Probably to figure out where I went, so see ya later Feraligatr!" she told him cheerfully before running off.

"Yeah... see ya later." He muttered to himself. Silver turned and headed into a woman's clothing store. Immediately he felt the eyes of every person on him. He stood dumbly off to the side of the door.

"Excuse me sir? Do you need help finding anything?" an employee asked, cocking her head to the side with a giggle.

"I'm looking for something to give a seventeen year old for her birthday." he said dully. She giggled again before ushering Silver throughout the store.

"Is this for a girlfriend? Or for a girl you like, a friend maybe?" she asked. Silver coughed awkwardly when his 'guide' mentioned girlfriend.

"It's for a friend." he muttered, his cheeks a rosy color. The girl nodded in understanding and started talking about what kind of gift he should get her. A few minutes passed and someone tapped Silver's shoulder. A chill ran down his spine.

"I found you again!" Lyra greeted happily. Silver's helper looked past him at Lyra. "What're you doin' in a girl's cloth store?"

"Um, looking for something?" Silver asked himself out loud. Lyra cocked her head to the left and gave him a questioning stare. _Please don't look at me like that! _He shouted in his head.

"Is she the one you're shopping for?" the lady asked. Silver's face went red. Lyra, on the other hand, frowned.

"You forgot to get me a present. Didn't you?" Lyra asked him dryly. Silver muttered something about not having enough time to go looking. Lyra scoffed and practically ran out of the store. Silver knew he needed to explain so he picked something off the closest rack and hurried to the cash register.

He muttered a 'thanks' after the cashier handed him the item. Silver ran out of the store, wanting to find Lyra and explain. He caught sight of her Typhlosion turning a corner. He slowly followed it and found Lyra and her partner Pokémon sitting against the wall of a building.

"Why do I even bother with Silver?" she asked the fire-type. "He obviously doesn't care about me. He always acts distant whenever I try to talk to him. He even forgot to get me a birthday present!" she exclaimed loudly. "But... he's sweet, in his own way. And he doesn't lie." she added quietly. The fire-type grunted and nodded toward Silver. She looked up at him before shaking her head and turned her gaze to the ground.

"Look, Lyra. I'm sorry. I know I'm not the kindest person in the world. But... you're the first person to ever take the time to get to know the real me." Silver told her. "The least I can do is take the time to spend time with you." he said, holding out the item he purchased. "It's not much, but happy birthday."

Lyra stood up and took the bag from him, wearing her usual smile. "It's alright Silver." she said, throwing her arms around him. He tensed at the sudden contact. "You need to let people help you when you need it. And thank you for the present." she stopped hugging him and looked up at him, with sparkling eyes.

She opened the bag and pulled its contents out. She found herself holding a black jacket with a cute looking Cyndaquil imprinted on it. Her face lit up and she starting grinning at Silver. She pulled it on and twirled around. Silver coughed quietly, a light blush staining his cheeks. "How's it look?" she inquired happily.

"It looks nice." Silver said quietly. Lyra giggled and threw her arms around him again. Somewhat hesitantly, Silver returned her hug. Lyra listened to his heartbeat for a few seconds. To her, it seemed like he was nervous with her hugging him.

"Silver..." she started, looking up at him. He looked down and she stood on her tiptoes. She brushed her lips against his, and hugged him tighter. She pressed her ear against his chest. "Thanks for the gift. I like it a lot." she whispered, cheeks a rosy pink.

"Uh... yeah, no... problem." he replied, obviously embarrassed. Lyra giggled quietly, not wanting to end the embrace. _This is probably gonna be the best birthday ever._ She thought with a smile.

**End**


End file.
